Gun Shot
by taylor.lauren
Summary: Santana will do anything to find Brittany, even if it means risking her life. Brittana one shot.


I ran down the hallway in terror.

"Brittany! Brittany where are you?" She was nowhere to be found. _C'mon Britt, where are you? _ I thought to myself. I heard someone cry out for help, but it was very faint. I turned the corner and saw someone dragging themselves towards the doors. A long trail of blood following behind them. They fell to the ground, lifeless. I stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brittany.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

"Babe what are you doing?" Brittany was hiding her head in her locker.

"I'm hiding." I was confused.

"But why are you hiding? Are you afraid of something? Is someone picking on you again? I'll take care of that right now if I have to. I swear if anyone is messing with you I'll go all Lima Heig.." Brittany grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt the rage from inside me instantly die down. My face went from serious to a smile.

"It's nothing babe. I just have a funny feeling. Like something bad is going to happen." I held her hands.

"Nothing is going to happen babe. We just have to get through today and we'll be off for spring break! You know what that means? Cedar Point!" Brittany's face lit up.

"Oh I love Cedar Point!" She hugged me, and we almost fell over. The sound of the bell startled me.

"Alright. Meet me by our lockers after class alright?" I kissed her on her forehead. "I'll see you later." She smiled.

"Alright see you later." And she turned around and headed for her class. Chemistry was the only class that Britt and I didn't have together. I hated Chemistry; especially since it was the most boring class that I have and Britt wasn't there to keep me company. I usually sat towards the back of the class, so that the teacher wouldn't catch me texting. The phone in class started ringing and the teacher answered. His demeanor changed instantly. It was like the blood rushed from his face. He looked super pale. He hung up the phone and walked over to the doors and shut them.

"I need everyone to please stay calm. We have three active shooters loose in the school. Students have been shot and the entire school is on lock down. You're parents will be called. Just stay calm and quiet. Everything will be alright." I looked at him in shock. My heart nearly stopped. Brittany. We heard a loud knocking on the door.

"We know you're in there! Open the door!" The knocking continued. Girls were holding in their screams, tears falling from their eyes. The guys who were lucky enough to have their girlfriends with them; held them close. I looked down at my phone hoping that Britt was going to text me back. I was waiting for almost twenty minutes now and I haven't gotten a reply. It started to scare me. The knocking stopped after about ten minutes. You could hear the sighs of relief throughout the room. All of a sudden, we heard gunshots. One, two, three. A scream, and what sounded like someone hitting the lockers. Brittany hadn't texted back yet. The teacher decided to open a window and have us evacuate out that way. I stood by the window and held it open as my classmates escaped to safety. Once the last person was out, I shut the window and locked it. One of the guys looked at me.

"What are you doing Santana? Get out here!" I shook my head.

"I can't. I need to find Brittany. Something's wrong. I can feel it." I turned around and headed towards the door. I opened the door slowly, and peeked my head out. The halls were empty. I looked both left and right, and then slowly closed the door behind me. I made sure to not make any noise. I wasn't sure who was shooting, or where they were. I knew that Brittany had Algebra I, so I headed down that class. I moved through the hallways with my back to the lockers so that no one could sneak up behind me.

"Santana." I stopped. It was a girls voice. I turned slowly to see that it was Quinn. Her hands were over her thigh, where I could see a bunch of blood soaking up her jeans. I ran over to her. I sat her on the ground and moved her hands. She grimaced in pain. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm getting really faint, San. This is a lot of blood." I helped apply pressure to her wound.

"It's going to be okay, Q. I'll get you help." I reached into my pocket, looking for my phone.

"I.. I don't have my phone. What the fuck where's my phone?" I looked back at Quinn. Her eyes were closed now. "Quinn stay awake! You can't do this to me!" I did what I could. I dragged her into a classroom and locked the door on my way out. I was panicking now. I don't have any idea where Britt was, and to top it off; I didn't have my phone now. I heard footsteps again, so I stopped to listen where they were coming from. It was down the hallway in front of me. I continued walking towards the footsteps when I heard gunshots again, followed by another scream. I ran towards it, knowing the sound of the scream. The hallway was empty.

"Brittany! Brittany where are you?" She was nowhere to be found. _C'mon Britt, where are you? _ I thought to myself. I heard someone cry out for help, but it was very faint. I turned the corner and saw someone dragging themselves towards the doors. A long trail of blood following behind them. They fell to the ground, lifeless. I stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brittany. I ran towards her, but stopped a couple steps behind her.

"B-b-Britt?" She dropped the gun and turned around. Streams of tears were coming from her eyes. "Baby…"

"It's not what you think, San. I did it in self-defense. Honest. I was coming out of the bathroom when I hit him with the door. He turned to point the gun at me and it was like, a split second reaction. I tackled him and we were both on the floor. The gun slid away when we were wrestling. I got up and he started running towards me when I grabbed the gun off of the floor. And then it went off and.. San I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt him I was just scared…" I grabbed her and held her close to me.

"It's alright babe." I stroked her back to try and calm her down. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No! San look out!" Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain hit my back. Then two more about a second later. I collapsed into Britt. She set me down onto the ground as gently as she could. The man was still pointing the gun at us, and Britt begged him to leave us and that we wouldn't get him in trouble. He held his gun up, still pointing at us. She held onto me tightly. Before he could shoot, the policemen got him.

"San please stay with me." I knew this was how Quinn felt. Oh shit. Quinn.

"Babe you gotta…. You gotta tell them.. Quinn.. A3.. Blood…" She held me closer.

"Santana don't you fucking leave me. There's so much blood. Somebody help! Please!" A couple minutes later, I heard other voices. I could hear Britt but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Miss, you have to let her go. We need to get her to the hospital." Everything was fading out now. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital to the sound of the EKG beeping. I hated hospitals, and I especially hated being the one in the hospital bed. I looked around and no one was there. But I saw Britt's bag sitting on the chair. I smiled. I felt so weak, like I hadn't slept in over three days. I looked over at the door and saw Britt standing there.

"Brit…" She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I don't think you understand how worried I've been." She held my hand tighter. "I was so worried about you. The doctors said that you were very lucky. The bullet just missed your spinal cord." I looked over at her. I could see the extent of worry in her eyes.

"Did they get to Quinn? What happened to those guys?"

"Quinn is alright, she's in the room next to us. Those guys were taken into custody. The police saw what happened on the camera that was in the hallway and they know that it wasn't my fault." I tried my hardest to smile.

"I'm glad babe. I'm just glad that you're okay." She shook her head.

"You're glad I'm okay? You're the one that just got shot." I laughed.

"I'm always gonna be worried about you no matter what situation I'm in, Britt. You're my one and only. I love you." She was silent. "What's wrong babe?"

"You said you love me." I forgot I hadn't told her yet.

"Yes, I do. I'm not just saying it because of everything that just happened. I really do mean it. I've wanted to tell you for a while." I tried to sit up but the pain was just to much. "Ahh fuck.." Britt quickly jumped up helped me lean back again.

"Don't try and move too much, San. It's going rip your stitches." She sat back down.

"When you were going in and out of consciousness, I told you that I love you." I smiled. "I love you San. And today especially has shown me that anything can happen. I'm not ready to lose you. I was so close to losing you today."

"You aren't going to lose me, baby. Not any day soon." She kissed my forehead. "Can you lay next to me?" Britt looked a little scared.

"I don't want to unplug or unhook any cords." I grabbed her hand to pull her closer to me.

"It'll be fine babe. Come here." She climbed onto the bed as I moved over slowly. She cuddled into my arm.  
"I love you babe. Thank you for being so amazing." I played with her hair, and I knew she fell asleep. I looked down at her and realized that at that moment, I had everything I've ever wanted. She was the perfect one for me. I took a deep breath and leaned my head on hers and fell asleep.

Done.


End file.
